The Order of Shadows
The Order of Shadows is an independent organization built similarly to the Jedi Order, differing mainly in its acceptance and use of Gray and Dark individuals and abilities. History Schism Jec Ory was raised by the Jedi, but despite their dedication to the Light he always believed there to be more. As a Knight at the temple during the Sacking of Coruscant, Ory was cornered and taunted by three Sith and finally allowed himself to touch the Dark Side, though he did so without losing himself to it. He attained the rank of Jedi Master and used his platform to advocate for a more aggressive role for the Jedi against the Empire. During an argument with the Council, he revealed how he survived the assault on the Coruscant Temple as evidence for his stance. For his use of Dark Side powers and his antagonistic relationship with the Council, Ory was threatened with exile. He chose instead to leave the Order of his own will. Joined by Rohv and others who believed in his message and methods, he founded his own small order - the Order of Shadows, named so to remind its members where they would have to tread to save the Light. Code The Shadow Code was the revised version of the Jedi Code that the Order of Shadows abided by. It was based off ancient texts that describe a precursor to the Jedi Order, the Je'daii. : There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. : There is no fear, there is power. : I am the revealing fire of light. : I am the mystery of darkness. : I am the Shadow at the heart of the Force. : In balance with chaos and harmony, : Immortal in the Force. Beliefs The Order of Shadows is a Gray order of Jedi by nature, rooting themselves between Light and Dark but turning away aid from neither. The Order of Shadows welcomes Force-users and non-Force-users alike who the Jedi Council would likely deem "evil," so long as they are willing to work towards the Order's eventual goal of defeating and destroying the Sith Empire and the threat it poses to the Republic and the Light. Operations The Order of Shadows operates in many ways as an independent government, though with its small numbers it relies more on secrecy and clever tactics than brute force in order to survive. Branches The Order of Shadows includes Force-users, fallen Jedi and disgraced Sith alike, but it also includes a naval and intelligence branch. Blade The Force-using branch of the Order of Shadows has a wide variety of duties. This includes archiving and studying history, exploring the mysteries of the Force, and expanding and refining Force-based combat. Blades also act as diplomats when needed. Shield The Naval branch of the Order of Shadows is responsible for transportation, space and aerial combat, and training in tactics and strategy. Dagger The Intelligence branch of the Order of Shadows is responsible for smuggling, intelligence-gathering, and black ops and other off-the-books missions. Ranks The three branches have similar rank structures, and when a member of each branch of comparable rank is present, the member of the Force branch takes command. All new members begin at the rank of Recruit before being placed into their preferred branch. Any recruit can join any branch, though non-Force-users will have difficulty if they choose to study and explore the Force. Blade Ranks Padawan: Padawans, with or without prior training, will learn to expand their view and usage of the Force. Those accustomed to the Light will learn to use the Dark and vice-versa. Knight: Knights have learned to utilize both side of the Force. They will be expected to take a Padawan and go on missions for the Order, with or without their Padawans. Master: Masters have perfected their techniques from the Dark Side, Light Side, and everything in between. They teach their fellow Blades, Knights and Padawans alike, and are expected to lead and go on dangerous missions. Council Master: Two Blades sit on the Order of Shadows' Council as Masters. One heads the exploration of history, lore, and Force mysteries. The other teaches Force-combat and related techniques. One also teaches Light Side Blades to use the Dark, while the other teaches Dark Side Blades to use the Light. Shield Ranks ... Dagger Ranks ...